1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cleaning machine such as a carpet extractor.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a portable cleaning machine for cleaning surface. It would be desirable to provide such a cleaning machine that can be used for both floor cleaning and above the floor cleaning surfaces such as upholsteries and stairs. Further, it would be convenient to have the cleaning machine be converted from an upright type to a hand-held type for use in a variety of cleaning applications, such as vehicles, closets or other areas of limited maneuvering space. However, in many of theses cleaning machines, it requires some time and effort to convert the machine from one such cleaning mode or application to another. Often, additional parts such as an accessory hose with a suction nozzle and a conversion valve has to be incorporate in the cleaning machine so that it can be used to clean both the floor and above the floor cleaning surfaces.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile cleaning machine that can be easily used to clean various surfaces in a variety of cleaning areas.